


A Happy Day

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Series: The Cahill Project [48]
Category: Flashpoint (TV), Glee, Grimm (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, S.W.A.T. (2003), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, International Happiness Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: It's always good to count your blessings.





	A Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written very very quickly, so it's kinda rough. I heard on the way home that tomorrow is the International Day of Happiness, so I decided to spin this out. Probably full of little errors - hopefully not any big ones. Happy Spring to all of you and may you have a spring full of happiness!
> 
> Takes place - March 20, 2014

[ ](https://imgur.com/9PSz3LW)

On the first day of spring, Marina decided to have a big breakfast for all of the family’s college students. They only had a few days of spring break left, and she wanted to spoil them a little more before their diverse class schedules picked back up. Anyone else who could fit into the Power Couple’s backyard was welcome, of course, but the students came first.

Hannah ended up running late, so she snagged a ride with her cousin. Both of them wanted to join the breakfast crowd, as well as picking up their children from their slumber party. She walked through the house towards the backyard, a smile spreading over her face as she heard her son’s happy chatter.

“Sounds like he had fun,” Sam noted as followed her through the kitchen.

“He loves spending time with his Baba Ri and Deda Will,” she chuckled. “He gets singing, dancing, tickle monsters, and wolves all in one night. It’s an extra holiday for him.” She opened the back door in time to hear Rachel’s cheerful voice. 

“We should celebrate!”

“Celebrate what, Nightingale?” Dean laughed as he reached for another serving of bacon. “It’s not a holiday.”

“Not exactly,” she admitted. “But it **is** International Happiness Day!”

“What?”

Multiple voices called out the question, and Hannah leaned against the porch rail, smiling at the various looks being directed at their Broadway dreamer. Sam rested his arm on her shoulder, giving himself a spot to prop his chin. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, she caught his smirk. “Should have worn heels,” he murmured in her ear. “Then I wouldn’t have to use my arm.”

“If I wore my best heels, you wouldn’t be tall enough.”

He smothered laughter at her muttered retort. “I could wear heels,” he pointed out. “And then what would your excuse be?”

"I don't need an excuse to enjoy making you be silly."

“Hey!”

Clint’s voice rang out before he could issue more than the one word of protest. “There’s seriously a day for this?”

“Yes!” Rachel exclaimed. She almost bounced up from her seat, earning her a smile from the man beside her. Nathaniel, Hannah’s best friend, curled his arm around his girlfriend’s waist to keep her in place. “It’s an official celebration with the United Nations anyway.”

More than one person around the table made a face and Brian slouched back to sip his coffee. He shook his head. “That’s a strike against it more than anything,” he pointed out. Rachel frowned, prompting him to salute her with his mug. “Not to bring you down or anything, Songbird, I’m just not a fan.”

“I understand,” the songstress nodded, leaning into her boyfriend’s side, “but people deserve to celebrate happiness, especially those who suffered and learned about really being happy later in life.”

"Happiness comes with unseen strings sometimes, love. The UN is a big one . . . and the asshole with them."

“It never hurts to count our blessings,” Hannah broke in as she and Sam walked away from the porch to join their family for breakfast. The last thing any of them needed to do was dwell on the thought of Thaddeus Ross on such a gorgeous morning. “We’ve got so many.” She stepped behind her dad to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “Don’t we?”

“You’ve got me there, Stardust,” he agreed, leaning into her. “Can’t argue with that.”

“Good.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before releasing him. “I’d win.”

Will gave her an amused look. “As long as it doesn’t have to do with your safety, _lebedyashka_ , you’ll always win against him.” 

“There’s a pot/kettle comment in there somewhere,” Marina noted, the absent minded tone of her voice just a shade too casual to be anything but teasing. 

“That’s okay,” Hannah giggled, “I like winning.” She gave her uncle’s cheek a brush of her lips before accepting a hug from her aunt. “And how’s my boy today?” she asked, leaning down to rub her son’s nose with her own. “Were you a good boy?”

“Mama!” Benji held up sticky hands. 

She ignored the mess to sweep him up into a hug. A wet cloth would clean up any residue - she never ignored a chance to return her son’s affection. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes!” He clapped his hands together. “Me danced with Baba Ri. Then we played!”

Marina smiled. “He was an angel, as always.”

“Hmm…” She tilted her chin to look down at her son. “I think your Baba Ri’s got the tiniest bit of a bias going on there.”

“Of course I do.” Her aunt arched an eyebrow as she put Benji back in his seat. “All of my babies are angels.”

“And there’s no telling her differently,” Rene called out from the other end of the table. 

“She’d win.” Samonik agreed.

“She always wins!” Dacia and Inari’s chorused pronouncement drew laughter from the entire family. 

Hannah just smiled before giving Dean a quick kiss. “Good morning,” she murmured under the laughter. Amusement deepened the curve of her lips as she caught Brian’s huffy expression. Her dad smoothed it away as he caught her looking . . . though Tasha’s elbow in his side probably helped 

“Morning, beautiful.”

“The lot of you can hush,” Marina announced as she waved a hand at them. Turning to face her niece as Hannah slipped into the chair between her son and her boyfriend. “The Foursome are planning on camping out in the media room this afternoon for snack food and movies,” she noted. “What about you?”

“We’re headed home after breakfast,” Hannah noted. “I’m making a few fruit galettes for dessert since it’s now officially spring.” She wrinkled her nose at Sam. “You might even like it considering the fresh fruit.”

He grinned at her as he pulled Catia into his lap while Sadie chattered to her aunt Marta. “You never give up, do you?” 

“Giving up is not in my nature.”

"Grimm girl to the bone," Brian boasted, his pride on full display.

"Another blessing to be counted," she laughed. She picked up her glass of orange juice and lifted it in a toast. " _¡Salud, amor y dinero . . . y tiempo para gozarlos!_ " As the Spanish speakers at the table chuckled, she gave a half shrug. "Or maybe a better one - may we be happy . . . and our enemies know it."

Will lifted his mug. "I'll drink to that."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _lebedyashka_ \- little swan  
>  _¡Salud, amor y dinero . . . y tiempo para gozarlos!_ \- "Health, love and money . . . and time to enjoy them!"


End file.
